


and the curtain falls

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, ouma is sad, the saiouma is unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: its over now, he thinks.and in the last moments of his breathhe lets himself wonder; for just a secondwhat it would’ve been like to be loved





	and the curtain falls

**Author's Note:**

> ohoh what’s this? another angsty ouma fic? u betcha
> 
> (i havent written anything in a while and am super rusty !!! but i had to write smth for my problematic fav ouma,,, might be choppy and a lil ooc)

when he first meets saihara shuuichi, he doesn’t think much of the detective. another shy one with low self esteem. he spends his time messing with kiibo instead.

 

-

 

shuuichi saihara looks much cuter without his hat, kokichi decides as he’s laying on his bed, humming a familiar tune from a song he can’t remember.

 

he can catch the lies kokichi effortlessly spews, and seems to be the only one in the school who has some sort of toleration for him. other than toujo, he supposes, but toujo seems to tolerate everyone. shuuichi, however, is intruiged by him. he can tell from the boy’s gaze each time kokichi lies to him, like he’s trying to gaze into his soul.

 

his attempts are futile, though. no one will ever be able to see the real ouma kokichi, not if he has anything to say about it. he doesn’t want anyone to know the real him. he has a role to play, and that role will be fulfilled. ( _but why does he feel empty inside, then?)_

 

 

-

 

somewhere along the line, he ends up falling in love with saihara. it’s the only real thing about him. 

 

he continues playing his games, and telling his lies, because he doesn’t deserve to love. monsters like him don’t deserve anything, except maybe death. 

 

-

 

saihara still hangs around him, even after everything he’s done. kokichi wonders why someone as beautiful as saihara would waste their time. ( _it makes him happier than he’s been since - since -)_

 

staring at the souless eyes of fake-amami, kokichi wonders if saihara will still waste his time after kokichi continues playing the role of the villain. 

 

laying on his bed, he glances over at his bandaged fingers, and ignores the way his heart swells. saihara was kind. he would patch up anyone who was hurt. it wasn’t because he liked kokichi or anything. ( _he didn’t dream of saihara that night. definitely not.)_

 

_-_

 

 _good,_ he thinks hollowly after gonta burns and burns and  _burns_ and the others look at him with hatred in their eyes. 

 

 _good,_ he thinks again as shuuichi saihara tells him that’s he’s pathetic - that he’ll always be alone. he knows that already. ( _he pretends he doesn’t cry himself to a dreamless sleep that night. saihara is right, of course he is, but it still hurts and kokichi doesn’t deserve to live -)_

 

_-_

 

 _he was so fucking close._ the metal of the hydraulic press is cold against his back, colder than his empty heart. he’s finally going to get what he deserves, but he wished that he could’ve saved them all first. 

“hey, momota-chan,” he chokes out, hating how weak he sounds. 

the other looks at him, confused, and he forces himself to plaster on his signature smile, but it probably looks more like a strained grimace. 

“make sure you put up a good fight, huh? wouldn’t want all my work to go to waste,” he wheezes out, a dry laugh coming out of his lips for the last time, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

its over now, he thinks.  
and in the last moments of his breath  
he lets himself wonder; for just a second  
what it would’ve been like to be loved. 

he splatters everywhere like paint, and the curtain falls. 

* * *

 


End file.
